


Не тот, кем кажется

by Stupidnerd



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupidnerd/pseuds/Stupidnerd
Summary: И чья это только была идея объединиться с двойником лже-Уэллса, который выглядит точь в точь как Эобард Тоун в своём фальшивом обличии, а ведёт себя и вовсе просто невыносимо?Сборник драбблов по харриско, или то, что всегда остаётся за кадром // chronological harrisco drabbles
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Kudos: 3





	1. Первое впечатление обманчиво

**Author's Note:**

> 2x05

_«Этого просто не может быть»._

Сокрушённо пробурчал себе под нос Циско, выходя пару дней назад из лаборатории. Мысли хаотично бурлили в голове парня, не желая собраться в одно целое и принимать тот факт, что ему теперь придётся работать сообща с человеком, который когда-то просто пронзил его сердце своей рукой. Вернее, с его ворчливым двойником, который выглядит также, говорит также, ведёт себя также и каждым своим движением с пустым безэмоциональным взглядом напоминает о том, как много все они потеряли, просто доверившись былому наставнику. Каждый раз бросая взгляд в сторону их новоиспечённого союзника, Рамон со скрипом в зубах вспоминал Тоуна; он не мог, просто не мог смириться с тем, как поступил Эобард именно с ним.

Циско всегда доверял Харрисону Уэллсу. Это так странно — доверить всё, что ты только знаешь, человеку, с которым ты всего-навсего видишься каждый день в лаборатории. Доверить ему то, что никогда не доверил бы даже самым близким друзьям и родным. Доверить ему самого себя целиком и полностью, позволяя Тоуну быть авторитетом и примером для подражания во всём.

И Эобард прекрасно понимал своё положение. И пользовался им. Возможно, не застрянь он во временной петле на пятнадцать чёртовых лет, беспечные чувства детской привязанности какого-то паренька с работы значили бы для него немного больше, чем абсолютное ничего. Этот самый паренёк с работы был всего лишь частью плана, пешкой в руках умелого шахматиста. И совсем ничем большим. Совсем.

По крайней мере, так последние полгода думал Циско, напрочь отказываясь верить всем когда-то сказанным ему словам. Эобард Тоун выражал свою "любовь" немного иначе: подарил парню новые силы, о которых тот явно не просил, убил в одной из временных линий, любезно стёртой Барри из таймлайна, и даже после своей смерти регулярно навещал Рамона в ночных кошмарах и видениях. И каждый раз всё с тем же до дрожи спокойным выражением лица и злобной ухмылкой, уничтожая своим холодным пронзительным взглядом всё живое в человеке.

Конечно, новый Уэллс не был виноват в том, что тело его двойника с этой земли захватил застрявший во времени безумец и более пятнадцати лет выдавал себя за него. Никто не был. Но если обвинить кого-то крайнего, то принять этот чудовищный факт будет проще. Так ведь?

Кейтлин так много раз советовала Циско игнорировать все выходки Харри, просила войти в его положение, перерасти эту глупую ненависть и обиду на человека просто за то, что он есть, что уже просто сбилась со счёту. Безусловно, девушка сама едва могла выносить присутствие нового гостя, злобный двойник которого послужил причиной смерти её жениха, но она и представить не могла, какого было её другу каждый раз смотреть в лицо Уэллсу и вспоминать тот день, когда Эобард просто разорвал все органы внутри его груди на кусочки. У Сноу просто опускались руки.

Но всё-таки что-то было в этом "новом" Уэллсе, что сразу давало понять, что он им не враг.

Что-то, что краем глаза смогла заметить только Кейтлин, когда проводила диагностику над ним.

Что-то особенное. Что-то… _Совсем другое._

Харри был совсем не таким, как Тоун. Совсем не таким.

Кажется, он твердил об исключительной пользе для команды и желании остановить Зума даже чаще, чем Эобард, скрываясь под личностью другого человека, врал всей своей команде. Сноу слышала это так много раз, что с каждым последующим из них его слова всё больше и больше напоминали лишь пустое самовнушение. Страх. Попытки убедить самого себя, что плевал ты на всех этих удивительных людей вокруг себя.

Что они совсем не единственные во всей мультивселенной, кто печётся о тебе, зная всего пару дней.

Что они совсем не те, кто не отвернулись от тебя даже после всех тех раз, когда ты совершал большие ошибки и разочаровывал их.

_Что всё, через что вы прошли плечом к плечу, можно легко выкинуть из своей головы, словно этой горстки учёных из Стар Лабс никогда и не существовало._

Что ты со всем справился сам, что прошёл через всё трудности в одиночку, что никого из них и вовсе не было рядом. Чтобы потом не было последствий от лишних знакомств, хороших отношений с ними и, самое главное, этой чёртовой привязанности. Ведь чувства — это слабость, они не помогут вытащить дочь из рук беспощадного психа, не помогут исправить все ошибки прошлого. Только всё усугубят, добавив лишние причины для головной боли. Зум и глазом не моргнёт, когда будет убивать всех, кто тебе дорог, а значит лучше никем и не дорожить вовсе. Так ведь?..

Нет, Харри совсем не такой, как Тоун. Совсем не такой.

И Кейтлин отдала бы всё на свете, чтобы Циско наконец понял это и перестал застывать на месте с паническим страхом и горькой обидой на лице каждый раз, когда натыкался на Уэллса в коридорах.


	2. Непредсказуемое видение

Будучи очень подавленным после тяжёлой недели, Циско неспешно направлялся в свою лабораторию, держась стены длинного коридора. Голова просто раскалывалась на части, но на этот раз не из-за громоздкой пелены никому не ясных мыслей, а из-за банальной усталости. За эти пару дней произошло так много, что парень едва успевал следить за всеми событиями: поимка доктора Свет, работа с Линдой Парк, открытая демонстрация своих сил всей команде (спасибо Харри) и просто феерическое завершение в лице Зума, который решил показать всем гражданам Централ-Сити, кому на самом деле принадлежит город. Блеск. Больше всего на свете сейчас учёному хотелось лечь в свою удобную мягкую кровать, укутаться в одеяло и проспать ближайшие лет десять.

Но вместо этого ему, конечно, предстояло думать над тем, как вернуть своему лучшему другу скорость, а заодно и желание жить, ведь в последние дни Стар. Лабс напоминала скорее похоронное бюро, чем высокотехнологичную научную лабораторию. Атмосферу не исправлял и сплочённый дух команды, каждый день разбавляемый совместным мозговым штурмом. Даже появление ещё одного гения в составе не помогло улучшить полную отчаяния и безысходности ситуацию — только усугубило её. Постоянные упрёки в сторону ребят по поводу и без, просто невыносимый никем из них характер и эти глупые приказы налево и направо, словно он пришёл к себе домой. Хотя, если так подумать, Стар. Лабс и был его домом. На другой Земле, конечно, но даже это не давало ему право разбрасываться своими вещами и командами, словно он владеет этим местом последние пару лет.

Циско это бесило, просто бесило, иногда даже до невозможности. Бесило намного больше, чем всех остальных, ведь, пожалуй, никто из ребят не оставался в этом здании допоздна чуть ли не каждый день, пыхтя над чертежами и разрабатывая всяческие улучшения костюму Барри. Никто из них не проводил здесь долгие ночи в полном одиночестве, пересматривая Стартрек на большом экране в пультовой, а утром искренне делал вид, что просто пришёл пораньше. Никто из них не пялился в пустые тёмный стены целую вечность, пытаясь забыть тот момент, когда они рябью поплыли перед глазами, а в груди появилась глубокая, истязающая всё тело рана.

Никто из них не понял бы, какого это: считать место, где ты каждый день проводишь десятки часов за тяжёлой работой, своим вторым домом. Потому что у них, для начала, хотя бы есть первый. Стар. Лабс был домом Циско тоже, и парень не хотел его с кем-либо делить. Особенно с ворчливым и угрюмым двойником человека, который его когда-то почти что убил. Поэтому, заметив на своём стуле потрёпанную куртку Харри, Рамон устало закатил глаза и томно вздохнул.

«Когда-нибудь я положу этому конец, я клянусь» — мысленно процедил он, пообещав себе с силой швырнуть эту вещь в руки её хозяину, переступи он порог этой лаборатории ещё раз. Но как только парень коснулся свисающей со стула куртки, земля мгновенно ушла из-под ног.

В глазах начало рябить, а в ушах противно зазвенело. Границы остатков реальности всё больше и больше расплывались в знакомом синеватом оттенке. Снова очередное видение.

_Ночь. Вокруг лишь только старые и давно заброшенные здания Централ-Сити. И небольшой фургон с двумя людьми, стоящими возле него. Секундочку, это же..._

_— Циско. Во многом, ты показал мне, какого это иметь сына, — медленно произнёс человек в жёлтом костюме, возвышаясь над парнем. Его взгляд был до жути холодным и зловещим, почти что проникающим под кожу._

_Прямо как у Эобарда Тоуна._

_Циско испуганно смотрел на самого себя в возможном будущем, морально готовясь к тому, чтобы увидеть свою грядущую смерть, но видение ушло также быстро, как и пришло._

В костюме Обратного Флэша Рамон сразу узнал своего нового союзника; как бы сильно Уэллс не пытался, передать этот ужасающий, но немного печальный взгляд Эобарда с горькой ухмылкой у него бы никогда не получилось. В голове неприятно загудело. По крайней мере, Циско был уверен, что видел именно Харри, но даже одна мысль о том, что он такой же спидстер, как Тоун и Зум, пробирала парня до дрожи. Нет, этого просто не может быть, просто не...

— Рамон, вот ты где, — из коридора послышался до боли знакомый и раздражающий голос. — Отдай мне мою..

— Не подходи ко мне ни на один шаг ближе, псих! — громко вскрикнув, Циско отпрыгнул в другой конец комнаты, крепко сжимая в руках заветную вещь, чтобы хоть как-то совладать с подступившим страхом.

Новый Уэллс, костюм Эобарда Тоуна, пустые слова о том, как парень ему дорог — все кусочки пазла моментально сложились в целую картину. Ноги чудовищно тряслись, едва удерживая резко потяжелевшее тело, а в голове лихорадочно начала разгораться слабая мигрень. Стоящие у стен лаборатории столы и шкафы начали медленно расплываться перед глазами, беспорядочно шатаясь из стороны в сторону. Харри недоумевающе взглянул на парня, оставаясь совершенно спокойным, и вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Просто отдай мне мою куртку, — настойчиво произнёс он, решительно сделав несколько шагов в сторону Циско, и протянул свою руку вперёд. Тот, слабо держась на онемевших от страха ногах, в панике понёсся к стене, вцепившись в нужную её владельцу вещь. Через пару мгновений, уткнувшись спиной в тупик, Рамон с досадой понял, что отступать уже некуда.

— Ещё один шаг, и, я клянусь, я… — не успев закончить свою угрозу, Циско споткнулся об порог, пошатнулся, запутавшись в своих ватных ногах, и уже практически потерял равновесие, готовясь бессильно упасть на пол, если бы его в тот же момент любезно не подхватил Харри, спася от падения.

— Да что на тебя, чёрт побери, такое нашло? — рявкнул Уэллс, одной рукой придерживая парня со спины, чтобы тот не свалился, а второй прикрываясь от его вялых попыток самообороны.

— Не трогай меня, ты, убийца! — во весь голос кричал Циско, всеми силами пытаясь выбраться из сильных рук мужчины. Получалось плохо, настолько плохо, что Харри даже закатил глаза и отчаянно покачал головой.

Глубоко вздохнув, Уэллс медленно опустился вместе с парнем на пол, всё ещё аккуратно придерживая того за поясницу, и присел на корточки рядом с ним. Циско тяжело дышал, всё ещё пытаясь закрыться от Уэллса руками, и лихорадочно бормотал что-то про жёлтый костюм и скорую смерть себе под нос.

— Рамон, — настоятельно начал Харри, не давая парню возможности избежать зрительного контакта. — Смотри на меня, — он схватил его за плечи и легонько потряс. — Ты что-то видел?

Циско поёжился на месте, пытаясь справиться с захватившей его тело и разум тревогой, подумал о том, что сейчас, возможно, проживает свои последние минуты жизни, беспечно похлопал глазами, а затем, поняв, что убивать его — по крайней мере, в данный момент — явно не собираются, решительно подался вперёд.

— Да, прямо сейчас тебе во всех подробностях расскажу о своём последнем видении, где ты, надев костюм Эобарда Тоуна, хотел убить меня!

Угрюмое и раздражённое лицо Харри неожиданно сменилось на более спокойное и, даже в какой-то степени, понимающее. Он отодвинулся назад и, отпустив парня, посмотрел куда-то в пол и задумчиво пробормотал:

— Так вот в чём дело…

Такой ответ Циско не устроил, и он, решительно настроившись, скрестил руки на груди и пристально уставился на своего собеседника.

— А что? Убьёшь меня прямо сейчас, чтобы доказать, что видение фальшивое?

Вместо того чтобы в очередной раз закатить глаза, Уэллсу пришлось сдержать свой приступ злости.

— Слушай, Рамон, — слегка раздражённо начал он. — Что бы ты там не видел, я уверен, этому есть разумное объяснение, и что я надел костюм Обратного Флэша не просто так.

Видя, что с каждым словом взгляд Циско становится всё менее добрым и более недоверчивым, Харри глубоко вздохнул и направил все свои оставшиеся силы на то, чтобы в такой важный для него момент не сорваться на гнев.

— Я _не_ метачеловек, слышишь? Видишь это устройство? — он поднял руку в воздух и жестом указал на новенький прибор. — Я сделал его не просто так, понимаешь? Я такой же человек, как и вы, и я тоже хочу быть в безопасности.

— Перепрограммировать его на свои способности не забыл? — продолжал язвить Рамон. — Не убедительно.

Уэллс, кажется, уже окончательно растерял все остатки своего терпения, но, крепко стиснув зубы, решил попытаться убедить парня в последний раз.

— Услышь же ты меня наконец, — умоляюще произнёс он. — Если бы я был метачеловеком, то уже давно бы сразился с Зумом сам, вызволил свою дочь и спас свой мир. Но у меня нет способностей. У меня нет суперсил. У меня нет ничего, что смогло бы остановить его, только мой интеллект, понимаешь?

В словах мужчины отчётливо слышалась досада в купе с печалью и горькой обидой то ли на самого себя, то ли на весь оставшийся мир. Циско, сумев совладать со своим дрожащим от паники телом, молча слушал своего собеседника, даже и не думая выпускать из рук его куртку.

— Поэтому я пришёл сюда, — вполголоса отчаянно отрезал Харри. — Потому что я не справлюсь с ним в одиночку. Потому что мне нужна ваша помощь. Мне нужен Аллен, Сноу, Гаррик и все здесь. Мне нужен ты, Рамон, — по тому, как сильно с каждым словом ломался голос Уэллса, можно было легко сделать вывод, что подобные речи давались ему очень и очень тяжело. — Так достаточно убедительно?

В разговоре повисла продолжительная пауза, которую никто из парней не спешил пресекать. Не найдя в своей раскалывающейся голове нужных для ответа слов, Циско решил на минутку погрязнуть в своих размышлениях.

Где-то он уже это слышал; что-то очень похожее и до боли знакомое, и в похожей ситуации уже когда-то был. Может, когда Эобард пронзил его насквозь своей вибрирующей рукой?

Конечно. Такое забудешь…

Эобард Тоун ни на секунду не терял уверенности в своих действиях и был до жути искренним даже тогда, когда без зазрения совести обманывал своих подопечных. Это пугало, очень пугало. Искренность Харри же слегка рознилась с искренностью Тоуна — Уэлсс не собирался убивать парня после своего сердечного монолога и смотрел на него со слабой надеждой в глазах и едва видимой просьбой о помощи, с трудом собирая слова в связанные между собой предложения, вместо того, чтобы безжалостно буравить своего ученика полным сожаления и горькой печали взглядом, готовясь нанести тому последний удар. Оклемавшись после тревожного приступа и придя в себя, Рамон понял, что перед ним сейчас стоит, а точнее, сильно сгорбившись, сидит рядом настоящий Харрисон Уэллс с Земли-2, их недавний гениальный, но до жути ворчливый союзник, который несмотря на всё упрямство парня всё это время пытался ему помочь.

Что-то щёлкнуло в голове Циско в момент осознания всего этого, что заставило его убедиться в том, что сидящий перед ним человек правда не причинит ему вреда. Что на него можно положиться. Что он — вовсе не сошедший с ума и застрявший во времени психопат и уж точно не его посредник. Но что-то досадное, до боли истязающее всё тело и сидевшее всё это время где-то глубоко внутри, заставило парня сжаться в маленький комочек, и едва слышно спросить:

— Ты... Точно не собираешься меня убивать?

Харри пропустил тихий смешок.

— С чего бы мне? — по-дурацки улыбаясь, спросил он, но, тут же поймав на себе убитый взгляд собеседника, осознал, насколько это было не к месту, и поспешил вернуться к прежнему тону. — Хорошо, Рамон, я абсолютно точно не собираюсь убивать тебя, — глубоко вздохнув, продолжил учёный, стараясь подбирать нужные слова. — Даже если бы мне приказал это сделать Зум.

Циско едва заметно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как к нему возвращается его привычное полное душевного спокойствия состояние. Он уже хотел было поблагодарить Уэллса за всё и наконец отдать ему его куртку, как вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя, словно маленький ребёнок бросил спонтанное «пообещай». Это вырвалось из уст парня настолько внезапно, что, пожалуй, больше всех удивило его самого. Харри недоумевающе свёл брови.  
Осознав, насколько резко и странно это прозвучало, Рамон смутился и, собрав свои глупые тревожные мысли в кучу, уже более спокойно продолжил:

— Пожалуйста.

Циско ожидал от Уэллса чего угодно: очередного закатывания глаз, томного раздражённого вздоха вместе с его коронным смертоносным взглядом, каких-нибудь колких слов в свой адрес...

Но никак не едва слышимого и немного растерянного «я обещаю» в ответ.

Между парнями повисла тишина, прервать которую никто из них не решался. Размяв свои затёкшие колени, Харри не спеша встал и прогнулся в спине, а затем подал руку Циско, любезно помогая тому подняться с пола.

— А теперь, если ты мне позволишь… — вернувшись к своему обычному состоянию, Уэллс указал на свою вещь, которую Рамон всё это время крепко держал в руках.

— А, да… Точно.

Неловко почесав затылок, Циско отдал мужчине эту несчастную куртку, на которой уже, кажется, можно было найти его отпечатки пальцев. Уэллс кивнул парню в знак благодарности и, убедившись, что всё в порядке, направился к выходу. Тот потерянно остался стоять у стенки лаборатории, провожая его взглядом.

— Эй, Харри, — негромко окликнул учёного Циско, заставив того на секунду остановиться. — Спасибо.

Уэллс обернулся, озадаченно уставившись в его сторону, словно думая не над тем, что лучше сказать, а о том, что он только что услышал. К счастью, ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — немного нерешительно бросил Харри и наконец покинул лабораторию.

Парень был уверен, что на этом серьёзном, вечно раздражённом уставшем лице их недавнего союзника промелькнула едва заметная улыбка. Не саркастическая ухмылка, не очередная усмешка, а сама настоящая искренняя улыбка. Всего на секунду, на один крохотный короткий момент.  
И этого момента было достаточно, чтобы Циско наконец понял, что новый Уэллс вовсе не очередной злобный двойник предыдущего, горящий одним лишь желанием навредить ему, а такой же человек, как и все они. Может, не такой жизнерадостный и социально-активный, но всё же... человек.


End file.
